Rainbow Butterfly
The Rainbow Butterfly is an extremely rare, attractive butterfly that lives deep in the Rainbow Butterfly Wood. It is attracted to the scent of the Lafrescia Flower. It has the ability to separate itself into seven different butterflies (each of these butterflies represents a different color of the rainbow), but It is very difficult to reunite. It's said that one who sees the Rainbow Butterfly will never leave its forest. It is a rainbow. History After being freed from a spiderweb by the Firbits, the Rainbow Butterfly took a liking to the creatures. She used her magic to take the form of a beautiful human named Holly, although the Firbits suspected that it wasn't her real name. One day she left to search for food and never returned. When Max and Monica arrive in Sindain, they hear of Holly and her trademark Potato Pie (this is Max's favorite food, and it also raises his defense) which Max's mother Elena also used to make. This leads Max to believe they are the same person, which is in fact not the case. It is revealed to the protagonists that distraught by Holly's absence, Conda sent four Firbits from his tribe into the Rainbow Butterfly Wood to find her, however they too have not returned. Abilities The Rainbow Butterfly developed powers soon after it was caught in a web. Before then, it was a regular white butterfly. Soon it was able to control nature, transform into a different creature and spit large orbs of energy. But most importantly, the Rainbow Butterfly discovered how to split itself into seven smaller butterflies (one of each color of the rainbow orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet), and reunite. The Rainbow Butterfly gained these abilities from Griffon due to his corruption of the woods and the creatures inhabiting it. Strategy It is advised to use Monica for the duration of this segment * The Vines at the center of the Flower must be attacked one by one * After attacking the vines the Butterfly will divide into the seven smaller butterflies which must then be killed in the order of the rainbow, beginning with the red butterfly, ending with the violet butterfly (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet) - Doing so will complete the boss fight, and so players should collect the R. Butterfly United scoop before doing this. ** These smaller butterflies must be approached slowly and carefully. If startled, the butterfly will attack you (potentially causing the Gooey status effect) as they fly away. It is possible to attack the butterfly in midair using a long-range weapon before it lands on another petal, but using this strategy isn't reliable as it is nearly impossible to avoid its attacks. Using any of Maximilian's hammer weapons will result in being instantly attacked, as they cannot attack quickly enough to avoid startling the butterfly. It is recommended to use Monica for her speedy sword attacks. * Hitting the butterflies in the correct order one time will result in the boss fight being complete and so now is a good time to obtain the R. Butterfly United Scoop by purposely killing the colored butterflies in the wrong order and then rapidly snapping photographs at the center of the flower where they will reform as the Rainbow Butterfly. An easy way to defeat this boss is to stay near the center of the flower as the Rainbow Butterfly splits, locate the petal that doesn't have a butterfly on it, head to it while staying at the center and charge up Monica's magic, while slowly moving towards the Red Butterfly, when the Red Butterfly gets a yellow pointer above it, click circle and fire the magic, this should home into the butterfly and defeat it without startling it and causing it to attack, just keep charging magic and slowly moving to the next butterfly. Gallery Rainbow Butterfly (Manga).png|Rainbow Butterfly laying on top of a Lafrescia flower. From the Dark Chronicle Artbook (Manga)|link=Lafrescia Flower Category:Bosses in Dark Chronicle Category:Characters in Dark Chronicle